librafandomcom-20200214-history
The Ubantu Tribes
The Ubantu were the hardy folk who survived the final stages of the Exodus of Dust, as they fled oppression in the Arahah Basin, their homeland. After many hardships, the fleeing humans came upon the Red River in the Great Southern Desert, and decided to go no further. They could hardly have picked a better area to live in. The Red River Valley was- and is- one of the richest enviorments in Libra, and is the only area within thousands of miles where farming can be achieved without special technology. The First Free humans had soil to plant in and strong walls to hide behind. It was time to plant the seeds of an Empire. The Mesari and Eagle Periods When the Ubantu people arrived in the Red River Valley, they were a ragged and beaten people, half dead from the thirst, and half crazed from the sun. They staggered down the slopes of the valley, and began to eagerly drink from the River at its bottom. But many felt their hearts fall when they looked up from their salvation, to see what appeared to be yet another hardship heading their way. A group of strange looking humanoids, carrying weapons, was rapidly approching from the north. As they got closer, the Ubantu began to see what was so strange about them; ''their heads appeared to be those of dogs. ''Many of the group grabbed weapons, and were prepared for a fight to the death to defend the ground they standing on. No matter what the risk, even if it meant that their blood coated the sand, they would never again wander homeless in the desert. To the surprise of the group's warriors, the party from the north came under a flag of truce, and after a few ''know languages ''spells were cast, the newcomers (who called themselves the Mesari) began to inquire what they were doing there. Once they were satisfied that the Dust folk had no hostile intent, they invited the leaders of the ragged group to come to the palace of their Neswet, or king. The great Neswet of the Mesari welcomed the Dust folk to their land, and gave them a large portion of land in the south on which live. After all, the Mesari were hardly the greatest warrirors, and, ragged as they were, the Dust folk had been fighting almost nonstop for three generations. Both sides believing that they could not afford conflict, the arrangment was agreed to. The provence given to the newcomers was called Uban-Ptah, which was later shortened to Ubantu. The Dust folk took the name of their provence as a mantle, and would forever after be called the Ubantu. At this time, the predominate power in the region was still the Aasathii tribes, who raided both the Mesari and the Ubantu ceaselessly. As a result, the Ubantu began to build their cities into cliffs over looking the river, with their farms on top. As only ladders connected the city, the valley, and the top area, this postion was supremely defensible. As time went on, the Ubantu peoples adopted the Mesari language and the use of the title Neswet, but never their culture, developing their own religion based around the worship of desert spirits. This religion was, however influenced by the Mesari in the form of their god's anatomies. IT can be clearly seen that the Falcon and Crocadile headed gods who made up their pantheon were influenced by the peculiar heads of the Mesari. Much trade was had between the Mesari and the Ubantu, and it seemed that the deal made betwee nthe two groups would last forever. Unfortunantly, the Ubantu population grew much, much faster than that of the Mesari. Conflict was inevitable. The leaders of both sides tried to stop the conflict, but eventually, Ubantu settlers began to build homes in Mesari lands. When the two powers went to war, the Ubantu were the clear victors, driving the Mesari out of their cities, and taking them as their own. To this day, only rumors have come down to us about the fate of the thousands of Mesari who were alive at that time. The Late Period Write the second section of your page here.